Broken curse
by SerenaEbe
Summary: Fine della terza stagione. Damon si ritrova a fare da baby-sitter a Jeremy, e in uno dei momenti di stasi spunta Katherine. Dopo un veloce scambio di battute a Damon verrà un sospetto: e se questa delle Doppleganger fosse una maledizione? Andrà quindi dall'unica persona che crede potrà aiutarlo.


Placidamente sdraiato sul divano in pelle Damon si godeva la sua ritrovata solitudine.  
Da quando Alarick se ne era andato si era trovato a fare ancora una volta da fratello maggiore. Dopo 150 anni doveva gestire un adolescente con ovvi problemi relazionali e fin troppo immischiato nel sovrannaturale: il nuovamente innamorato Jeremy Gilbert.  
Il giovane si era presentato alla porta pochi minuti prima che lui, adempiendo all'impegno preso con Stefan, lasciasse la città.  
Praticamente lo aveva supplicato di non andarsene, spiegandogli che ad ogni modo Elena e Stefan sarebbero andati in vacanza e ne sarebbero tornati solo dopo un mese.  
-Tua sorella ti lascerebbe solo? Senza babysitter?-, gli aveva chiesto scettico mentre continuava a mettere tutto in valigia.  
-Starò da Tyler …-,Damon si era voltato a guardarlo.  
-Mmm … Sorveglianza costante di Carol … Ibrido superpotente e vampira iperprotettiva che entra ed esce … mi sembra che tu abbia abbastanza protezione lì dove sei.-  
- Non sono un bambino!Non voglio la tua protezione!-, aveva detto mostrando il suo anello.  
-Visti i problemi che ci ha dato il gemello di quell'affare ultimamente, la tua affermazione dimostra come tu sia esattamente un bambino che sta facendo i capricci.-, gli aveva fatto notare.  
-Sono innamorato.-, aveva esordito il ragazzo dopo qualche minuto.  
-So di essere irresistibile, ma non sei il mio tipo.-  
-Di Bonnie.-, aveva sussurrato.  
-Ancora la strega? E lei? Sicuro sia d'accordo con te? L'ultima volta che ho controllato era avvinghiata a quella specie di figlioccio di mamma-strega-ora-vampira.-  
-È questo il punto! Non vuole più saperne di me.-  
-E la biasimi?- si era poi bloccato e voltato a guardarlo,- Sei andato a supplicarla?-  
-Non a supplicarla, le ho detto che le sono ancora legato e che speravo fosse lo stesso per lei, ma a quanto pare è "andata avanti".-  
-E io che dovrei fare? Non posso aiutarti con la strega. È completamente immune al mio fascino.-  
-Non voglio che tu mi aiuti a conquistarla, voglio dimenticarla e divertirmi.-  
-E il tuo nuovo migliore amico: l'ex lupo da guardi a di Klaus non può aiutarti?-  
-Certo: uscire con Caroline al seguito sarebbe l'ideale!-  
Damon aveva sbuffato e chiamato suo fratello.  
Il risultato erano state le ultime due settimane di "svago".  
Purtroppo però lui non era uno da uscita di gruppo, ma per Elena …  
Sbuffò pesantemente.  
-Cosa vuoi Katherine?-  
-Ti sono mancata?-, chi chiese stendendoglisi addosso.  
-Devo ammettere che-, iniziò spostandole un boccolo dal volto,- non ho nemmeno notato la tua assenza.-, finì lanciandola lontano da sé.  
-Dai Damon! Sei arrabbiato? Ho saputo che anche la mia stucchevole copia ha scelto il tuo fratellino. Ha buon gusto, devo ammetterlo, per lo meno per gli uomini.-, disse avvicinandoglisi con passo felino.  
-Cosa vuoi Katherine? Mi hai già fatto ripetere questa domanda due volte.-, chiese lui alzandosi.  
-Nulla.-, si avvicinò tanto da sfiorargli il volto con i boccoli,- Volevo divertirmi … sei bravo in questo.-, ammiccò.  
-Sono già il personale luna park di qualcun altro, non posso accontentarti, e non mi spiace affatto. Ora puoi anche andartene.-  
-Povero Damon! Sempre innamorato della ragazza amata da tuo fratello … Sempre innamorato di questo mio volto.-  
-Una maledizione.-, celiò lui,- Sapevi che anche i tuoi vecchi amici, Klaus ed Elija, hanno avuto un problema simile, entrambi innamorati della tua antenata … Il sangue che Esther gli fece bere era suo … forse è davvero una maledizione.-, osservò poi tra sé e sé.  
-E anche se fosse? Vorresti spezzarla?- chiese ironica, sedendosi ed accavallando le gambe, la vampira.  
Damon si stava versando del Bourbon, si bloccò, posò il bicchiere e prese il cellulare.  
-Dov'è Bonnie? Credo che non potrò più farti da compagno di bevute, dovrai chiedere al biondino. Sì sì, come si chiama: cicciobello. Diciamo che non avrai più bisogno di evitare la tua ex!-, poi posò il cellulare in tasca.  
-Che stai combinando?-, gli chiese Katherine mentre lui prendeva il giubbotto ed usciva ignorandola.

Jeremy era seduto ad un tavolo del Grill ed osservava di sottecchi Bonnie che, un paio di tavoli più in là, chiacchierava con Caroline.  
Vide le due guardare verso la porta e subito apparire Damon. Un cenno di saluto alle ragazze e il vampiro era seduto accanto a lui.  
-Non ho capito nulla dalla tua chiamata-, ma il vampiro lo ignorò.  
-Sai che non dovresti spiarla? Non la scorderai mai così.-  
-Adesso vuoi farmi da fratello maggiore quindi?-  
-Dico solo che non è salutare! Sarebbe meglio se tu non la vedessi per un po' , non credi?-  
-Beh sì … credo di sì.- a questa risposta l'altro mostrò un sorriso furbo e soddisfatto.  
Pochi minuti ed arrivò Tyler, la sua ragazza gli andò incontro.  
E in un attimo Damon era seduto al posto prima occupato dalla bionda, di fronte a Bonnie.  
-Cosa vuoi Damon?-  
-Ciao anche a te, Bonnie. Come va? C'è qualche novità?-, chiese il vampiro allungandosi sul tavolo verso di lei.  
-Ripeto Damon: cosa vuoi?- lei invece si allontanò, mentre il ragazzo pensava che questo altro non era che un deja-vù di quello che aveva vissuto pochi minuti prima con Katherine.  
-Giornata no? Problemi in paradiso?-, vedendo poi la sua espressione contrariata,-Uhu … lasciato il fratellino?-  
-Non era mio fratello …- ma Damon la bloccò.  
-Tua madre l'ha cresciuto come un figlio, quindi …-  
-Lasciami stare, per piacere!-, fece per alzarsi, ma lui le prese il polso.  
-Per piacere, mi serve il tuo aiuto …-, lo guardò e vide un'espressione che aveva visto su quel bel volto solo un'altra volta: l'assoluta e disarmante sincerità che aveva mostrato quando l'aveva ringraziata per aver disattivato il congegno di John Gilbert.  
Ma stavolta c'era ancora altro … in fondo a quelle limpide acque gelate che erano i suoi occhi, Bonnie vide qualcosa di strano, sconcertante. C'era una nota di … supplica?  
Damon Salvatore non supplicava.  
I lineamenti del volto seri, tutt'altro che duri, ma quasi speranzosi.  
La stava prendendo in giro, non c'era altra spiegazione!  
Bonnie indurì la sua espressione e si alzò.  
Jeremy, che osservava attentamente ogni loro mossa, curioso, era certo che a breve avrebbe visto il volto di Damon contorcersi dal dolore.  
Invece un attimo dopo Bonnie tornò a sedersi, docile, ed annuì.  
Damon le aveva infatti sussurrato un "Ti prego" inaspettato persino da se stesso.

Tra i due era calato l'imbarazzo.  
Era strano.  
Tra loro non era mai così: c'era stato odio, rancore, rivalsa, voglia di vendetta, sdegno oppure intesa, collaborazione.  
Imbarazzo? Mai.  
Perché avrebbe dovuto?  
Solitamente gettavano tra di loro tutti i sentimenti estremi: era quella sorta di rapporto senza filtri a renderli un ottimo team nei momenti di pericolo.  
Lavoravano bene insieme perché condividevano solo quelle esperienze, oltre ai sentimenti negativi.  
Lei lo odiava, e lui lo sapeva. Lui la riteneva irritante, e a lei era ben chiaro.  
Bonnie era al sicuro dai suoi attacchi, era l'unica ragazza nei dintorni che potesse affermare di non dover temere le avances del vampiro, e lui si trovava molto bene, arroccato com'era in quella posizione di lucida compostezza datagli dal non condividere con quella bella ragazza nessun tipo d'interesse affettivo o fisico.  
In effetti spesso lui dimenticava che la ragazza fosse anche bella: l'aveva semplicemente scordato nel turbinio di odio che quella si era premurata di riversargli addosso dopo che lui aveva manipolato Caroline, e ancor di più dopo che la strega si era risvegliata dalla possessione di Emily a causa di una sua aggressione.  
Damon aveva però appena infranto quella barriera, quel loro silenzioso tabù.  
L'aveva appena immersa e gettata nell'enorme calderone della sua emotività.  
Ed adesso? Cosa avrebbe fatto?  
Notò Matt passargli accanto e lo bloccò.  
-Portaci qualcosa … per me qualcosa di forte …-  
-Il solito Bourbon?-, chiese il biondo annoiato.  
-Portane due.-, rispose Bonnie prima che potesse farlo il vampiro.  
Entrambi i ragazzi la fissarono:Matt era semplicemente sconvolto, Damon semplicemente attento.  
-Bonnie… ? Insomma, sei sicura? Non credo tu lo regga …-  
-Ken portane due.-, rispose Damon senza staccare gli occhi ghiaccio da quelli muschio di lei, e prima che l'altro potesse protestare, aggiunse- Ne avremmo davvero bisogno se andiamo avanti stasera.-, nonostante il suo tono e il suo volto fossero seri, l'altro fraintese.  
-Con cosa dovreste andare avanti?-  
-Oddio! Un altro pseudo-cavaliere-scintillante!-,stava per continuare, quando …  
-Matt, non preoccuparti. Noi due? Nemmeno tutte le bottiglie di Bourbon del mondo potrebbero portarmi a cedergli.-  
Appena Matt si fu allontanato Damon parlò: del resto stava per distruggere del tutto quella specie di rapporto creato con la strega, era meglio giocare in casa, no? Nessuno era bravo come lui ad essere malizioso.  
-Non era una sfida, vero streghetta?-  
-Solo un dato di fatto.-  
-Sarebbe davvero una sfida interessante, se non avessi questioni più urgenti da discutere con te.-  
-Elena è in pericolo?-, si allarmò.  
-NO! Certo che no! È al sicuro con il mio fratellino.-  
-Allora non c'è alcun problema che mi prema.-  
-Devi aiutarmi.-  
-Se tu imparassi a chiedere invece che pretendere …-  
-Dai Bonnie! Credevo che io e te fossimo una squadra, ormai!-, le disse con il suo sorriso ammaliate.  
-Non lo siamo: quando si fa squadra con te si finisce ubriachi, come Rick … A proposito questo stile di vita non fa per Jeremy.-  
-Nemmeno il fatto che tu non lo ami più!-, la rimbeccò, poi le sorrise amichevole.  
Intanto Matt aveva portato loro i drink.  
-Grazie Ken!-, aveva detto Damon mentre il ragazzo si allontanava.  
-Posso farti una domanda?-  
-Se me lo chiedi con quel tono tranquillo, Bonnie, e senza friggermi il cervello, puoi fare tutto!- la stuzzicò, ma lei non stette al gioco.  
-Perché "Ken"?-, il vampiro era leggermente deluso, soprattutto perché Bonnie non sembrava volerlo assecondare nel suo finto-flirt.  
-Era il ragazzo di Barbie-vampira … quindi …-  
-Ma ora Care sta con Tyler.-  
-Non è colpa mia se lei cambia troppi ragazzi!-, si difese indifferente.  
-Da che pulpito! Comunque non credo che tu abbia nulla d'importante da dirmi … altrimenti avresti già parlato.-  
-Mi stai chiedendo d'accettare la sfida e provare a sedurti?- ammiccò.  
-Vuoi proprio dare questo duro colpo al tuo ego?-, sostenne il suo sguardo la strega.  
Damon buttò giù un sorso del liquido ambrato.  
-Per quando ami punzecchiarti, ho una proposta: qualcosa che farà bene anche al fratellino-emo-ex-tossico di Elena.- fece una pausa ad effetto.  
-Allora?-  
-Sei impaziente? Lo sarei anche io vista la proposta che ti faccio!-  
-Che sarebbe?-  
-Io e te lasciamo la città.-disse indicandoli entrambi ed ammiccando, ancora.  
-COSA?-, urlò la strega alzandosi, poi si guardò intorno e si sedette di nuovo,- Io e te? Insieme? Hai bevuto sangue avariato?-  
-Ok, senti:-, iniziò passando le mani nei capelli con fare nervoso,- ho bisogno che tu mi aiuti a risolvere una situazione che richiede indagini accurate in giro per il continente … Cos'altro hai da fare?-  
Bonnie parve pensarci seriemente: poteva vedere dall'espressione e dai comportamenti del vampiro che non si trattava di una sciocchezza.  
-Inizia a raccontarmi.-

-Quanto ne sai di maledizioni?-  
-Abbastanza … ricordi quando sono stata chiusa alla casa abbandonata per far credere a Klaus che ero morta? Visto che avevamo a che fare con una maledizione mi sono ben informata …-  
-E …-, Damon sembrava titubante,-Dio mi sento un'adolescente curiosa … Quanto ne sai sulle maledizioni d'amore?-, Bonnie lo guardò stranita.  
-Molto poco … Non vuoi che io lanci una maledizione d'amore su Elena, vero?- gli chiese sospettosa e guardinga.  
-No, Bonnie.-, soffiò lui avvicinandosi al suo volto,- Voglio esattamente il contrario.-  
-Credo che tu debba partire dall'inizio.-, suggerì aspettandosi delle spiegazioni, ma il vampiro proseguì a modo suo.  
Come sempre.  
-Sai di maledizioni che colpiscono la discendenza del destinatario?-  
-Certo sono molto comuni, perché?-ma ancora Damon ignorò la domanda.  
-Il legame di sangue tra noi e Klaus credi potrebbe essere catalogato come "discendenza"?- chiese quasi distrattamente.  
-Decisamente, ma se ora non mi spieghi smetterò di risponderti.-  
-Ok, ok … Sai del legame tra Tatia, la discendente di Katherine ed Elena e Klaus?-, ma la strega non rispose, in risposta lui sorrise alzando le mani come a scusarsi e proseguì,- Io credo di essere stato vittima di una maledizione d'amore …-, Bonnie stava chiaramente per protestare, vista la sua espressione scettica, ma il vampiro la bloccò,- Pensaci … prima Katherine, poi Elena … e casualmente il nostro capostipite è Klaus, che con Elijah era innamorato della loro antenata! Non può essere un caso.-  
Bonnie lo squadrò e poi si alzò lentamente.  
Damon la guardava con le sopracciglia aggrottate, quando lei gli diede le spalle stava per protestare.  
-Allora? Da dove iniziamo le ricerche?-  
Con movimenti eleganti il vampiro si alzò e precedette la strega fuori dal locale.  
Jeremy non li aveva persi di vista un attimo e totalmente confuso si precipitò a spiarli attraverso la finestra.  
Damon stava tenendo aperta la portiera sul lato del passeggero aspettando che Bonnie salisse, cosa che avvenne senza la minima esitazione da parte della strega.  
Poi un attimo prima di entrare in auto Damon si voltò verso di lui, facendogli un cenno di saluto.

Damon sta lasciando il Grill con Bonnie … dovrei preoccuparmi?-Jeremy, Stefan dopo pochi minuti ricevette questo messaggio.  
Dopo averlo mostrato alla sua ragazza e averne riso, rispose.  
Forse, per Damon! Non preoccuparti Bonnie sa quel che fa!-Stefan&Elena  
Un paio d'ore dopo ricevette un altro sms, stavolta da Damon.  
Il bimbo-emo vi avrà già avvertito … io e la strega lasciamo la città per un po', nulla di grave.-D.  
Stefan ed Elena provarono più volte a chiamare sia il vampiro che Bonnie, ma inutilmente.  
I due bussarono alla porta di casa Gilbert solo sei mesi più tardi.  
Fu Stefan ad aprire.  
-Chi è?-, urlò Elena dalla cucina, ma non avendo alcuna risposta poco dopo raggiunse il suo fidanzato, ma come lui rimase attonita.  
Di fronte a loro c'erano Bonnie e Damon, uno accanto all'altra. Il braccio del vampiro sulle spalle della strega e le sue dita intrecciate a quella di lei.  
-Ma …- Elena era letteralmente a bocca aperta, come anche Stefan.  
-La mia Streghetta ha spezzato la maledizione della doppelganger!-, disse per poi lasciare alla suddetta strega un veloce bacio sulle labbra.  
-Pensate di invitarci ad entrare, voi due?-, chiese Bonnie.  
-Uccellino credo che li abbiamo scioccati!- rise Damon stringendola più a sé.  
Bonnie alzò gli occhi al cielo e prendendo il suo ragazzo per mano entrò in casa passando tra i suoi amici.

Stefan chiese più volte di che maledizione si trattava ma quando capì a cosa si riferiva suo fratello rimase con un grosso interrogativo: la maledizione era esistita davvero e Bonnie lo aveva liberato o lui si era semplicemente innamorato pazzamente di lei?  
Quell'interrogativo rimase per secoli tra le curiosità di Stefan.


End file.
